In operation, gas turbine engines are subject to relatively high temperatures and forces that may cause wear to the engine. Furthermore, debris entering the gas turbine engine may cause damage to the engine (usually referred to as foreign object damage). For example, debris may cause damage to the compressor blades and vanes of the engine as the debris moves along the gas path of the engine. In order to maintain safety, performance and efficiency of the engine, regular inspections are typically carried out by an inspector using a borescope which may be inserted into the engine via one of the several borescope holes in the casing of the engine.